Guild of Ithus
<--Culture The Guild of Ithus is an institution that rewards characters for written creative works, a character need not be a writer to receive rewards earned by their creator. Any character may roleplay their own explanation of how they have earned reward for 'creativity in language' and are encouraged to explain but are in no way required. Rewards come in the form of Scribes and Prestige tokens that may only be exchanged and used within the Guild of Ithus. The clerks and servants of a Guild of Ithus are patrons of Ithus, sovereign god of language and it is through his will that their rewards are granted. More information on how to earn these tokens can be found here. Below is a list of rewards, what they effect and how they are earned, this list is no way all encompassing or complete. In the following section Scribe's Tokens are represented by the symbol §; while Prestige Tokens are represented by the symbol ⓟ. List of Titles Items Offered: of Ithus (1.00§ to purchase.) A beautifully hand-crafted quill pen with engravings of Ithus' idol along it's sides. (Trinket) (May not be traded.) (May be used to write.) (You may add +1 to any roll or effect that would cause or prevent damage once during each battle.) -- Codex (3.00§ to purchase.) A small scrying device that resembles a scroll, upon it appear undecipherable letters that may only be read by it's owner. (Trinket; Other Equip) (Characters with Ithus' Codex may send and recieve messages to eachother over great distances.) -- Cowl (4.00§ to purchase.) A blue head-adorning fabric said to increase the charisma of those who wear it, often seen atop the heads of writers and poets. (Headgear) (May not be traded.) (+1 Armor) (+1 CHA) -- Well Amulet (7.00§ to purchase.) An ancient ink-well fashioned into a necklace by silver chain, said to increase the creativity of those who wear it. (Amulet) (May not be traded.) (+5 to Maximum Mana, or +3 to Maximum Fatigue.) -- Cloak of Inspiring Lore (12.00§; 1.00 ⓟ to purchase.) A blue and white cloak that runs from ones shoulders to their waist, it is covered by runic letters that inspire all those who see them. (Back) (May not be traded.) (+3 to CHA, +1 to CHA for all nearby allies.) -- Ink Well Amulet of Ithus' Favor (15.00§ to purchase.) A delicate and masterfully crafted ink-well fashioned into a necklace by golden chain, said to increase the creativity of those who wear it... Only those truly favored by Ithus ever come to wear such a brilliant piece. (Amulet) (May not be traded.) (+10 to Maximum Mana, or +7 to Maximum Fatigue.) -- Blade of Ithus (15.00§; 1.00 ⓟ to purchase.) A sword of Ithus' own design, blessed with runic words that trail its blade in flight. The base of it's handle appears in the shape of the pen of a quill and it's handle and blade are near identical to eachother in size; it has no handle guard. (1 Handed Melee Weapon) (No Requirements) (May not be enchanted.) (Qualifies as a sword.) (May not be traded.) (+5 Damage) {Spectral Damage; (Enemy resistance to attacks from this weapon are decided by MR rather than AC.)} -- -- Enchantments Offered: Codex (2.00§ to purchase.) (Prefix Form: Inscribed) (Suffix Form: of the Codex) An item may only be enchanted with 1 suffix and 1 prefix unless otherwise stated. (Allows messages to be transferred with the transferring of the enchanted item, words need not be spoken.) -- Poetic (5.00§ to purchase.) (Prefix Form: Poetic) (Suffix Form: of the Poet) An item may only be enchanted with 1 suffix and 1 prefix unless otherwise stated. (+1 CHA) -- Definitions (5.00§ to purchase.) (Prefix Form: Defining) (Suffix Form: of Definitions) An item may only be enchanted with 1 suffix and 1 prefix unless otherwise stated. (+2 to Maximum Mana, or +1 to Maximum Fatigue.) -- Wellspoken (10.00§ to purchase.) (Prefix Form: Wellspoken) (Suffix Form: of Wise Words) An item may only be enchanted with 1 suffix and 1 prefix unless otherwise stated. (+2 CHA) -- Minded (10.00§ to purchase.) (Prefix Form: Open Minded) (Suffix Form: of the Open Mind) An item may only be enchanted with 1 suffix and 1 prefix unless otherwise stated. (+5 to Maximum Mana, or +3 to Maximum Fatigue.) -- -- Boons Offered: of Language (10.00§ or 1.00ⓟ to purchase.) This effect is permanently applied to a character, and may be considered a passive skill. {Your character may learn another language from the following list... Common Tongue (Language of Norrik) Fallow Tongue (Native Beastfolk Languages of Faerne) Gutterspeak (Language of Nidavellir and Earthrise) Mitherian (Language of the Mitherians; Kaenians; Navissians) Telfaric (Language of Telfare) Tyrian (Language of the Tyrians) Faerish (Language of the Faerish) Azilish (Language of the Azilaens) Vaelish (Language of the Day Elves) Morrish (Language of the Night Elves) Sylvan (Language of the Sylvan Elves) Silgothan (Language of the Dark Elves) Dwarvish (Language of the Dwarves) Orcish (Language of the Orcs) Trollish (Language of the Forest Trolls) Zeulish (Language of the Dark Trolls) Drugen (Language of the Drulla) Knossian (Beastfolk Language of Kaenus) Mer (Language of the Merfolk)} -- of Words (10.00§ or 1.00ⓟ to purchase.) This effect is permanently applied to a character, and may be considered a passive skill. This effect may stack multiple times. {+1 CHA} -- of Deeper Learning (3.00ⓟ to purchase.) This effect is permanently applied to a character, and may be considered a passive skill. {Your character will earn bonus EXP for every book they read.} -- -- Titles Offered: Linguist (No Cost; acquired when Requirements are met.) (Requires knowledge of atleast 3 languages.) (or alternatively: the Linguist.) (This title carries limited respect among writer's and appreciators of culture.) You may apply this title upon purchase, otherwise it must be applied and changed at the Charterhouse. -- Versifier (2.00§ to purchase.) (or alternatively: the Versifier.) (This title carries respect among writer's and appreciators of art.) You may apply this title upon purchase, otherwise it must be applied and changed at the Charterhouse. -- Poet (2.00§ to purchase.) (or alternatively: the Poet.) (This title carries respect among writer's and appreciators of art.) You may apply this title upon purchase, otherwise it must be applied and changed at the Charterhouse. -- Devote (3.00§ to purchase.) (or alternatively: Devote of Ithus.) (This title carries respect among those who worship Ithus.) You may apply this title upon purchase, otherwise it must be applied and changed at the Charterhouse. -- Auter (4.00§ to purchase.) (or alternatively: the Poet.) (This title carries respect among writer's and appreciators of art and of culture.) You may apply this title upon purchase, otherwise it must be applied and changed at the Charterhouse. -- Wordsmith (5.00§ to purchase.) (or alternatively: the Wordsmith.) (This title carries great respect among writer's and appreciators of art.) You may apply this title upon purchase, otherwise it must be applied and changed at the Charterhouse. -- Polyglot (1.00ⓟ to purchase.) (Requires knowledge of atleast 3 languages.) (or alternatively: the Polyglot.) (This title carries great respect among writer's and appreciators of culture.) You may apply this title upon purchase, otherwise it must be applied and changed at the Charterhouse. -- of Ithus (1.00ⓟ to purchase.) (or alternatively: Son of Ithus, Daughter of Ithus.) (This title carries great respect among writer's and appreciators of culture.) You may apply this title upon purchase, otherwise it must be applied and changed at the Charterhouse. -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Culture